Ah jealous
by Rina Naegi
Summary: As Hancock hugged luffy as tight as she can smirking behind Nami's face in horror and sadness. Sorry for the crappy summary this is my first time writing a fanfic so hope u like it!
1. Just a normal afternoon

**First time writing so i hope you like the story! BTW this after luffy got his training done and reunited with his crew just to let ya know!**

It was a normal day on the sunny ( or so they thought it was) Franky and Usopp were working on the ship. Robin was reading a book. Luffy was sitting on the sunnys head while yelling at Sanji when lunch was ready. Zoro was taking a nap . Sanji was making lunch while yelling back to Luffy saying " Wait for it baka"( baka means stubid). Chopper was in his clinic making medcine, and last but not least Nami was inside her's and Robin's room updating her map. Then suddenly all peace left the ship as Luffy yelled " SHIP AHEAD" everyone got on the deck and saw a ship that was pretty surprising too say in the least! It was the ship of Boa Hancock one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!

Nami saw that ship and was suddenly felt disgusted slut was was all over Luffy and she is over 9 years older then him!

" uh so does anyone know why BOA HANCOCK'S SHIP IS RIGHT THERE! Usopp yelled.

"SUPER!" Franky yelled." I always wanted to see the Woman rumored as the most Beautiful Women among the Sea!"

"hmm i wonder why she's here." Luffy said scratching the back of his head.

Everybody's eyes suddenly glued to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy..." Started Chopper.

" ya didn't ya know..." Usopp continued.

" transponder snail her right..." Chopper finished."

"Well I do remember the me taking the transponder snail and putting a random number" Luffy said while mistified in his thoughts."

 **Sorry for it being so short i will make a much longer and more organized chapter next time hope ya like and let's see what happens with crew and Boa Hancock but ican tell you it will be a whole lot a drama**


	2. Never thought that would happen!

Hope **you guys like it this is chapter 2 of Jealousy is Nami. This chapter is gonna be much longer than the first. I have BIG things planned for this story and I hope you stick around to see what it is**! **Btw Hancock is gonna be the bitch of this story!**

As the ship grew closer and closer to the sunny everybody was just staring at Luffy in utter shock. For the fact that

1\. He randomly put a transponder snail number and some how it was Hancock's!

2\. He would just play around with a transponder snail ( though it's Luffy so nobody was THAT suprised )

3\. He had some serious LUCK!

" Baka i can't believe the beautiful Boa Hancock even answered your number and wasted her great time" Sanji said.

Well as everyone was still trying to figure out why Boa Hancock's ship was coming toward them Nami is boiling in RAGE! She didn't need a slut coming her and freaking putting her body all over Luffy! Nami was suddenly wondering why she was so angry.

 **Well now lets have all lil' flashback of what Luffy did with the Transponder Snail!**

 ** _Flashback!_**

It was Luffy first night back on the sunny as he sneaked into the little room with transponder snail snail inside. He then open the little door that was shielding the snail then put in a random number. HE started to her a voice.

" Hello?" The voice asked.

Luffy realized that the voice sounded oddly familiar but decided to not pick up on it anyway.

" Uh huh this Monkey.D Luffy." he said.( the reason why i put the this is Monkey.D Luffy is because of when the crew went to punk hazard island)

" Luffy-kun" The voice was suddenly happy and excited hearing this name.

This is the second time he is hearing it but for some weird reason he jus-

Luffy couldn't finish that thought because the voice said.

" Luffy-kun it's me Hancock!" She said.

Luffy world started to clear up after that it answered his question why she was so happy that he heard his name. Then suddenly all those memories of Hancock asking him to marry him suddenly started to flood back him. He wasn't going to lie it always disturbed him how she was **over** 12 years older than him Luffy never ever had thought about that until then. It was very strange...

" Oh hi Hancock" Luffy said while picking his nose." I didn't know it was you."

" Ah yes Luffy by the way will yo-"

" If your gonna ask me to marry you the answer is No." he repiled.

" Oh Luffy why do you have to be so harsh by the way where are you?" She asked.

" We just left the Sabaody Archipelago." Luffy said.

" Ok Luffy-kun thank you for telling me bye!" Hancock finished.

What was instored Luffy after telling Hancock this vital information was not pretty to say in the least. To be honest might have been one of the biggest mistakes of his life and he never even knew it.( don't worry i'm not ending the chapter here!)

 _ **End Of Flashback!**_

" My, my it looks like we have quite the problem what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked.

" Well, ya' see robin there isn't really much we can do" Usopp started." There is on of the Seven Warlords of The Sea! Is heading right for us!"

" Plus we already used up all of our cola so we can't so we can't boost up our way outta here!"

" Guys what are you worried about Hancock's my friend so it would be OK." Luffy said.

" Oops forgot about that." Usopp said.

' I can't believe that you made us worry for nothing." Chopper muttered under his breath.

 _ **Meanwhile!(**_ if you were wondering what Sanji was doing)

The more Sanji listened the more he angry he knew that with these fools around he won't have his chance with Hancock, but Sanji had a planned out the perfect plan. Right now he felt that with this plan he was unstoppable but it would only work at night and right now it was 3:45 pm. It looks he will just have to wait a bit longer. It was best for him to finish lunch because soon Luffy will start complaining again and NOBODY wants that!

 _ **End of Meanwhile!**_

So in the end everybody agreed that when Hancock comes on the ship the will greet her nicely and not bring up the fact that she is one of the Seven Warlords of The Sea. The ship was close that the sunny was almost touching it. As the ship was finally there Hancock came out and tears were falling as if there was no tomorrow!

" Luffy" she gasped out while crying." My, crew is dead"

It seemed as if all the air which was on the ship just left. Nami at first thought it was best for her to just stay inside the room and work on map but hearing what Hancock had to say she felt sorrow for her. She started to look back when Kuma blasted them all around the world and how bad it felt just being able to do nothing as your being separated from your crew. It's exactly the same as being apart from your family! She felt as if it were best that she just stayed in the room. It was pretty much assured that Hancock needed space after that terrifying trauma she had. So she was just going to continue on her map and pretend that she didn't hear what she heard.

" We were in the middle of pirate attack. They thought it was best that they fend off and left me on the ship for safety i told them i could handle myself but they didn't listen so i stayed there they told me they ALL were going to come back in one piece. But alas when i thought it was best to see what was going on and i saw all of them on the floor of that pirate ship dead motionless. Struck with fear i fled with the ship and Luffy told me you guys where you guys were were and i wanted to ask you... WILL YOU GUYS LET ME STAY WITH YOU FOR THE TIME BEING! Hancock spat out.

" WHAT!" The whole crew yelled, even Robin was bit wide eyed after that!

 **So ya sorry for the cliffhanger guys but i had to ya know plot! So i hope you liked this chapter I made it longer for you guys anyway i thought it would be best if i put up a new chapter at least once a week. Don't worry I WILL tell you guys if I'm not putting up a chapter if the week I put up chapters if i missed 2 weeks i will put up 3 chapter that week and i will make them AT LEAST 1k words so don't worry. Also i have no idea what days i will upload new chapter so be on the look out for that! So be ready and see what the crew's answer was NEXT WEEK! Have a nice day!**


	3. Oh Boy!

**I'm alive! So here is another chapter hope ya guys like it. I know what your thinking: what the fuck why have you not updated over a month by now! This chapter will be short but not to worry i WILL update tomorrow don't you worry!**

* * *

Hancock knew it was a risky move but she had to do it. If it means that she can be with her Luffy-kun she WILL do anything no matter the cause. As he knows _Whether I kick a kitten... Tear off your ears... Even slaughter innocent people... The world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful!_ She knew that her little quote was right, nobody could ever reject her, even though Luffy has 20 times by now.

" WHAT! NO WE CAN'T LET YOU STAY ON THE SHIP WERE HEADING TO THE NEW WORLD WE DON'T NEED ANYBODY ELSE" Nami yelled bursting out of the room.

Everyone else just stared and wondered why Nami just yelled at Hancock out of nowhere.

" YOU BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH. I HAD TO SEE MY COMRADES DIE IN FRONT OF ME! DO YOU KNOW THE HORROR OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH!"

" YES ACTUALLY I DO! YOU KNOW WHAT A REAL PIRATE DOES THEY DON'T GO ASKING ANOTHER CREW TO STAY WITH THEM AFTER THERE CREW MEMBERS JUST GOT KILLED!

After that there was silence they all knew that Nami was right but at the same time this is the one of the seven warlords of the sea Boa Hancock. To be honest Robin couldn't care less the fact that she was one of the seven warlords of the sea she only just loved watching both of them getting in a BF ( Bitch Fit) .

" Ya know what do whatever you want i don't care but DON'T EVER TRY TO COME NEAR ME OR TALK TO ME GOT THAT YOU FUCKING SLUTTLY BITCH" Nami screamed. Nami went back to the room and slammed the door. While going back to update her map more.

" hey Hancock did you have some bad blood between you and Nami have bad blood in the past or something" Usopp said.

" No not that i know of." Hancock said.

 _ **What Hancock Was Thinking**_

' _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I AM ONE OF THE FUCKING SEVEN WARLORDS OF THE FUCKING SEA! AHA SHE THINKS THAT I AM THE BITCH! WHAT SHE JUST DID WAS A MASSIVE BITCH FIT! DON'T WORRY HON I'LL LEAVE SOON RIGHT AFTER I DO WHAT I'VE CAME HER TO DO_

 ** _END OF WHAT HANCOCK WAS THINKING_**

It was 7:00 pm it was time for Sanji's plan to take action

 **We are going to see what all the crew members think about this situation and don't worry I have not forgotten about Zoro i will make him have a very special role _... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. RUINED!

**Here is chapter 4 i will try and write as many chapters as I can to make up for that long wait so here ya go!**

* * *

Sanji had planned this moment very carefully to make sure to make sure NOTHING would ruin his plan. It was 7:00 pm he knew exactly how things would work out in his favor. They have dinner at 6:00 ( in case something important happens except) Luffy would just sleep off his meal. Zoro would be sleeping. Robin would just read in her bedroom. Nami would working on her map. Usopp and Franky would be making a new invention. Chopper would be in his clinic making medicines. He had to watch very closely at all of them for a long time now for this moment.

He saw that Hancock was sitting on the deck of the sunny just staring out to the sea. 'Poor Hancock'. He thought. ' It must've been hard to lose her whole crew just in a snap". He makes a mixture of a fruity but sweet drink.. JUST FOR HER THOUGH! As he is about to give Hancock his 'one of a kind drink'. He starts to hear a really LOUD yawn.

The moment Sanji heard the yawn he knew that his plan was destroyed.

" Hey guys what time is i- WHAT THE HELL"! Zoro yelled. " Is that BOA HANCOCK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON HERE!

The whole entire crew heard Zoro yell. everyone except Luffy and robin thought ' oh boy i forgot about Zoro looks like were goin' have to explain this very odd situation to him huh'. Then everybody headed to the grassy deck of the sunny to explain to Zoro what the hell was going on.

" So who wants to explain to him first". Said Nami.

" Not me". said pretty much everybody. Except robin.

" Well it seems like I will have to explain" Robin said.

 **In the NEXT CHAPTER!( jk)**

 **"** It seems that Hancock has lost her allies in a fight with other pirates and has come here in search of shelter." Robin explained( me: wow so straightforward$-$)

" Wait on minute your telling me that ONE of the SEVEN WARLORDS OF THE SEA JUST **decided** TO WALTZ ON **OUR** SHIP AND CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME! Zoro yelled.

" yup pretty much". Said the crew.

"Well it's gonna get late lets go back to our rooms" Luffy said

" Ya let's all go to sleep". the crew replied except Zoro and Sanji

" I can't belive that you ruined my one and only chace of getting Hancock to be mine and you WILL PAY !

 **In the next chapter!( srry no jk this time** (; ;) **)**


End file.
